Play With Me
by iggyismine
Summary: Senri and Nana are gone hunting. Cooro is bored and wants to play. What do he and Husky do to pass time? One-shot. Graphic


Cooro and Husky sat in the cave, staring out at the trees. Senri and Nana were both gone, trying to catch a deer for dinner.

"Remind me why Nana went with Senri instead of me or even you?" Husky asked, his blue, already quite narrow eyes narrowed in distaste.

"I think she went so that she could stun the deer and then Senri could kill it. They're both a little tired of fish." Cooro said, rubbing the back of his head and sticking his tongue out childishly. Husky stared at him like he had three heads, then turned his head away and stood up.

"Well, they'd better hurry. And I have another question…" Husky bit his lip, thinking. He spun around and kicked at the wall in frustration. Cooro jumped. "Why aren't they happy with the fish I have to catch, huh?! I go through a lot of trouble to make sure they have something to eat and they're unhappy with it?! I hope they don't catch a single thing and then I have to get us dinner, just like always!" Husky screamed. Cooro stared at him.

"But that means more work for you." Cooro said pointedly. Husky flinched, feeling his cheeks turn a bright pink, and clenched his hands into fists at his side.

"Shut up, Cooro…" He whispered. Cooro didn't hear him and continued to stare. Husky grabbed his cloak and waltzed angrily towards the back of the cave, where he curled up into a ball.

"Husky?" Cooro asked, cocking his head innocently to the side, his dark eyes wide as usual. Husky didn't answer. "Husky, what are you doing?" Cooro asked again.

"I'm tired." Husky murmured at last.

"Oh, okay. Want us to wake you up when they come back with food?" Cooro asked, grinning stupidly. Husky was quiet for a few minutes, then shook his head.

"Not hungry."

Cooro's grin fell a little when he heard Husky being so stubborn. He crawled on his hands and knees towards the back of cave until he was next to Husky. He gently shook Husky's shoulder until said boy finally sat up and glared at him.

"What?!" Husky snapped at Cooro. Cooro looked down and began to twiddle his thumbs in his lap.

"I'm bored." He mumbled. Husky sighed, and groaned.

"What am I supposed to do about that, Cooro?" He asked. _What did this boy do before we started traveling together? _Husky thought, resting his head on his chin and his elbow on his propped up knee.

"Play with me, Husky!" Cooro exclaimed suddenly. Husky's head swiveled around. Saying it like that… Cooro probably didn't understand how some people might take those words.

Husky huffed one more time before turning to Cooro.

"What do you mean?" Husky asked, his cheeks tinted a faint pink, and his eyes avoiding Cooro's. He waited for a few minutes before finally looking at Cooro, who had not yet answered. Cooro was looking at him with wide eyes again.

"What do _you _mean, Husky?" Cooro asked the blue-haired, blue/purple-eyed boy. Husky puffed out his cheeks and exhaled a deep breath.

"Never mind!" He shouted. He started to look away before he felt Cooro's hand on his cheek, pulling his eyes back to look at him. Cooro pressed his lips to Husky's and closed his eyes. Husky inhaled quickly and opened his mouth in surprise, his blue/purple eyes widening in surprise.

"Ngh!" Husky squeaked, completely taken aback by Cooro's openness. Husky's cheeks were a bright red now and he felt his breath quickly escaping him. Thinking fast, he shut his mouth before Cooro could do anything really stupid. Like try to stick his tongue in Husky's mouth.

Finally, after what seemed like hours, Cooro pulled back and opened his eyes. Husky was still gasping and staring at Cooro, but he ignored it and grinned.

"That's what I mean by playing with me, Husky." Cooro whispered, then gently cupped Husky's face in his hand again. Husky gasped and pushed himself against the wall, away from Cooro.

"W-Wait, Cooro! Th-This is… really fast! What-What if Nana and S-Senri come b-b-back? D-Do you even know w-what you're doing? I-I m-mean…" Husky trailed off, eyes still as big as saucers, heart ramming against his rib cage. He gasped again and gulped, avoiding Cooro's eyes.

Cooro giggled and crawled closer to Husky. Husky inhaled sharply when Cooro's arm went around his waist and pulled him away from the wall. Husky stared into Cooro's chocolate colored eyes and Cooro stared back into Husky's blue ones. Husky's breathing began to slow and Cooro smiled.

"I'll go slower if you want." He said, stilling grinning. "But I still want to play with you, Husky." Cooro pressed his lips feverishly against Husky's and Husky gasped again. But, upon further examination, Husky found himself _enjoying _the kiss. Cooro's tongue traced Husky's lower lip and Husky let out a low, deep, involuntary moan of pleasure. He closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around Cooro's neck, opening his mouth to allow Cooro's tongue entrance. Maybe this wasn't so bad after all…

Cooro slipped his tongue into Husky's mouth and explored every inch of the boys' mouth, receiving several pants and more moans from him.

Husky felt Cooro's hand traveling up his shirt and he shivered and groaned. He pressed his body to the small boy on top of him as much as he could, until their hips were grinding together, and deepened the kiss. Cooro smiled against the kiss and murmured into Husky's lips, "I'm beginning to think you're enjoying this, Husky."

Husky didn't do or say anything; didn't nod or shake his head, didn't moan or try to escape Cooro's grasp, didn't even try to stop Cooro like last tiem. He simply sat there, allowing Cooro to search him; every single inch of him. Cooro's fingers found one of his nipples and Husky gasped, throwing his back and moaning in extreme pleasure. Cooro smiled, but it was not his usual, childish smile; it seemed evil and in a trance.

"I thought you would like that…" Cooro said, kissing down Husky's neck, while Husky entwined his fingers in Cooro's black hair. Husky was so beyond words right now, only barely able to even whisper.

"C-Cooro…" He breathed, beginning to sweat, as reality dawned in on him. What were they _doing_?! "W-Wait… Cooro…" Husky tried.

Cooro's fingers, which had been fondling with Husky's nipple, stopped and Cooro looked up at the bluenette. There were several hickey's down Husky's neck and his collar was pulled down to reveal more skin.

"Yes, Husky?" Cooro asked, innocently (if that was still possible) cocking his head to the side again.

"I-I-I…" Husky was having trouble forming a thought, much less a word, but he still somehow managed to get across the message he desperately needed Cooro to know.

"I-I don't know… w-what I'm doing… r-r-right now…" Husky huffed, trying to unscramble his brain.

Cooro was silent before sighing and pressing his lips back to Husky's. Husky let out another low moan and pressed his tongue to Cooro's. Cooro swirled his tongue over Husky's over and over, causing the latter to pant widely. Cooro began his search again, removing his hand from Husky's waist and using it to play with his other nipple. Husky was so intoxicated by the sensation of having someone play with him like this; he couldn't stop Cooro as the crow-boy began to slowly remove his pants.

Husky's eyes snapped open and he pushed away from Cooro, who stared at him with a curious gleam in his eyes.

"I'm nervous, Cooro…" Husky panted, avoiding the chocolate orbs that were boring into him. His face was a tomato red and his whole body was on fire with pleasure, even place that he didn't want to be reacting to this. He hoped that Cooro hadn't noticed, but then again, it was kind of hard not to.

"Don't worry; I won't hurt you, Husky." Cooro smiled. Cooro reached up and pulled Husky's shirt over his head, revealing his small, half naked body. His nipples were hard and pointing straight out. Cooro giggled and began to suck on one.

"Agh!" Husky exclaimed, throwing his head back again and wrapping his arms around Cooro's neck. "C-Cooro!" He panted. Cooro kissed down his stomach until he was at the edge of his pants, which the crow-boy swiftly began to remove. Husky's face got hotter and his erection became even more evident. Cooro pulled Husky's pants all the way off before being stopped again.

"Husky!" Cooro whined, finally being childish again. "Stop stalling!"

"I'm not stalling anymore." Said the bluenette. He sat up on his knees and yanked Cooro's shirt up over his head so that he was half naked, at least. "I just like being to only one naked." Husky mumbled, and he began to skim his hands over Cooro's stomach. The raven haired boy shivered and grinned. He pressed Husky to the wall and indulged him in another deep, loving and passionate kiss. Husky groaned and his hands traced down Cooro's ribs until they reached the edge of said boys' pants. Husky began to shakily remove them, before Cooro gripped his wrist, stopping him from continuing.

"You're going to have to be faster than that, Husky." Cooro murmured against the bluenette's lips. Husky nodded and quickly finished removing Cooro's pants, until both boys were completely naked. Husky was shaking and Cooro pulled him into a hug before putting three of his fingers up to his lips. "Suck." He instructed.

Husky did at he was told, staring, the entire time, into Cooro's eyes. Cooro removed his fingers after a few minutes and placed the first one at Husky's entrance.

"This might feel weird." Cooro warned Husky, but they'd come too far to stop here. Husky inhaled deeply and nodded. Cooro slipped the first finger in and waited for Husky's reaction. Husky leaned forward so that his head was resting on Cooro's shoulder and took several deep breaths before nodding, telling Cooro to continue. Cooro slowly began to pump, using the one finger. Husky slowly began to moan when the strange feeling of the intruder began to subside. He nodded again, signaling to Cooro to insert the second finger. Cooro slowly inserted the second finger and Husky hissed softly, tears forming at the corners of his eyes; this one hurt slightly, but after a few minutes of Cooro's pumping, the pain subsided and Husky moaned again.

"Next finger…" Husky voiced softly into Cooro's neck, which bobbed, signaling a nod, and slipped the third finger in. Husky's face contorted in pain and he whimpered. The tears fell softly and landed on Cooro's shoulder.

"Shh… It'll stop hurting soon, I promise." Cooro cooed to Husky, rubbing his back while continuing to pump all three fingers. Husky stifled the uncomfortable feeling and focused on the pleasure, which soon began to overwhelm him. He began to rock in time with the pumping and groaned quietly, though it went practically unheard because of Cooro's shoulder.

"I'm putting it in." Cooro said suddenly. Husky waited a few minutes before nodded and felt the fingers leave. He gasped softly; it felt strange to have them all gone at the same time. He felt Cooro position his member at his entrance and he wiggled slightly; how would _this _feel? "I'll try to make it painless." Cooro promised Husky, who nodded.

"Just make it fast." Husky whispered. Cooro 'hmph'ed in agreement and thrust his member in fast. Husky yelped in pain and threw his head back. Tears spilled over the edges of his eyes and his nails dug into the rocks. Cooro forced Husky down so that he was on his back and grabbed both of his wrists. The black-haired boy wrapped the bluenette's arms around his neck.

"I'm sorry, Husky…" He mumbled, bending down and kissing away the tears. Husky laying panting for a few minutes, digging his nails into Cooro's back, before he finally nodded and whispered, "Move," to the crow-boy.

Cooro pulled back out until only the tip of his member was inside Husky, then thrust back in. Husky whimpered and more tears fell; God, how he was hating this. The pain, the pain was almost unbearable…

Slowly, Cooro began to pump, the rhythm becoming more steady and consistent. And slowly, Husky's whimpers of pain became whimpers of pleasure. He began to pant and moan and groan. Several times, Husky whispered Cooro's name, mixed in with the pants and moans.

"Faster!" Husky finally said, his voice no longer the quiet whisper they had been using moments ago. Cooro obeyed and pumped faster. Husky groaned and arched his back until the boy's stomachs touched. Husky ground their hips together and Cooro moaned.

"H-Husky…" He whispered. Husky didn't hear him and pressed their lips together in a passionate kiss. Cooro wrapped one hand around Husky's hard member and pumped it in time with his thrusting.

"C-C-Cooro!" Husky exclaimed, tossing his head back and breaking the kiss. Cooro seized the opportunity and kissed down Husky's neck again, leaving a new trail of hickeys on the other side.

"Husky… I-I love y-y-you…" Cooro panted, barely managing to get the words past his lips. "I-I'm close…" Cooro grunted, feeling his member fill with the hot, white liquid. It was so warm and comfortable inside Husky…

Husky was close too, but unable to say so, his brain was so scrambled.

"Ngh! M-M-Me t-too, C-Cooro!" Husky moaned at last, arching his back again. "I-I'm close t-too!" Husky yelled out in pleasure as he released onto Cooro and his own stomachs.

"Ngh!!" Cooro yelled at his own release, not even minutes later. He collapsed on top of Husky; his shaky arms were the only thing keeping him from crushing the boy beneath him. Both boys were panting and covered in sticky, white semen.

"C-Cooro… S-S-Senri and… Nana… They'll b-be back s-s-soon…" Husky panted a reminder. But Cooro ignored him and sat up slightly so that he was staring into Husky's beautiful blue eyes. He crushed his lips to the bluenette's in a loving and passionate kiss.

"I love you, Husky…" Cooro whispered, his face only slightly red. He looked away, unable to look at Husky's hot and sweaty face for another second.

Husky stared up at the crow-boy above him before propping himself up on his elbows and pressing his mouth to Cooro's. He closed his eyes and smiled.

"I love you, too, Cooro." Husky murmured to the surprised boy. Cooro blinked a few times, then smiled.

"Husky, I have a question." Cooro said, the childish tone back

"What do you want?" Husky asked, his own annoyed tone back as well.

"Can we play again tomorrow?"


End file.
